Sore Lou-ser
"Sore Lou-ser" is the twelfth episode in Season 4 of Bunk'd and seventieth overall. It premiered on November 9, 2019 to 0.61 million viewers. Plot It's The annual “Sportsmanship Games” against Kikiwaka’s rival, Camp Champion. Lou tries her best to “coach up” the campers knowing that Kikiwaka loses every year. Full Plot Lou is so desperate to finally win against Camp Champion that she mostly declines Matteo and Noah's help to compete and chooses the more athletically inclined Ava and Gwen for all the contests. To prepare For the Egg Toss, the final event, Gwen brings out a hardboiled Egg she found in the Mess Hall, which Lou explains that would be cheating, making her realize she is acting like everyone at Camp Champion. She decides to put Noah and Matteo in for the Egg Toss. However, when Matteo has to choose to save a Bird's Nest's Egg that is falling or the one they were using for the Egg Toss, he saves the Bird Egg instead, causing the one for the egg toss to break and Kikiwaka to lose. As Barb Barca, the coach for Camp Champion's team gloats, she takes the winning egg for an Egg Spike and throws it to the ground. When it doesn't break, Lou picks it up and discovers it's the hard boiled one, meaning that Camp Champion cheated. As a result, Camp Champion is disqualified and Kikiwaka wins the entire Sportsmanship Games by default. Meanwhile, an old lie of Destiny's comes back to haunt her when her School friend Cynthia shows up with her boyfriend, Chet, expecting to meet Destiny's Boyfriend. Destiny tells Finn her problem and Cynthia mistakes him for Destiny's Boyfriend. Destiny decides to put up with the ruse and Finn agrees to help, but it soon becomes very difficult for him when he has to list things about Destiny to the point he decides to stop. However, he agrees to be Destiny's "Boyfriend" as a favor for her as a friend. Destiny then admits the truth to Cynthia, who is actually fine with it. Cast Main Cast *Miranda May as Lou Hockhauser *Mallory James Mahoney as Destiny Baker *Raphael Alejandro as Matteo Silva *Will Buie Jr. as Finn Sawyer *Shelby Simmons as Ava King *Scarlett Estevez as Gwen Flores *Israel Johnson as Noah Lambert Guest Cast *Raini Rodriguez as Barb Barca *Bryce Adam Brown as Chet *Izzy Newman as Cynthia Trivia * The title is a play on the term "sore loser". * Raini Rodriguez has appeared on The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and I'm In the Band, '' but is probably best known for playing the role of "Trish de la Rosa", in the Disney Channel series ''Jessie, I Didn't Do It, and primarily on Austin & Ally. * Destiny states the camp has no bowling alley, but Lou confirmed there was one in Zuri Has a Little Lamb back in Season 2. ** There could have been a chance it got destroyed when the cabins burned down. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Airing in 2019 Category:Aired episodes